Jane Boolittle
Jane Boolittle – córka doktora Boolittle. Ma 15 lub 16 lat. Obecnie nie wiadomo, jakim gatunkiem potwora jest dziewczyna. Została ona odnaleziona gdzieś w dżungli Ameryki Południowej, jedynie w towarzystwie swojego zwierzaka przez doktora Boolittle. Ponieważ on i jego zespół badawczy pracowali obecnie nad badaniami na tamtejszych terytoriach, Jane dorastała wśród miejscowych zwierząt, z dala od innych potworów. Jej ostatnia rekrutacja do Monster High nie była dla niej łatwa, z uwagi na jej nieśmiałość i strach przed obcymi. Przez to, że na początku swojego pobytu na uczelni wciąż ukrywała się przed uczniami, jej pierwszymi przyjaciółmi stały się miejscowe zwierzaki. To właśnie oni pomogli jej poznać miejscowe zwyczaje, dzięki czemu była gotowa poznać nowych znajomych. Osobowość Jane urodziła się gdzieś w dżungli, gdzie później w wieku pięciu lub sześciu lat została odnaleziona przez doktora Boolittle i doktora Moreau. Boolittle postanowił ją zaadoptować, ale przez to, że naukowcy wyruszyli do dżungli na badania długoterminowe, postanowili dać schronienie Jane w jej starym domu. Ze względu na to, że dziewczyna otaczała się za swojej młodości małą ilością ludzi, obecnie czuje się ona bardzo przestraszona i pełna obaw co do nich. Jane bardzo kocha zwierzęta, a ponadto - posiada również zdolność mówienia w ich języku. Ogólnie mówiąc, dziewczyna woli towarzystwo zwierząt niż ludzi. Pomimo tego, czuje się w pełni sił, gdy pani Krewnicka oferuje jej możliwość nauki w Monster High. Przez to, że podczas swojego dzieciństwa Jane nie miała kontaktu z ludźmi i innymi potworami, nie wie, ile dokładnie ma lat. Podaje w swoim bio, że ma 15 lub 16 lat. Nie wiadomo również, jakiego rodzaju potworem jest. Nawet po prawie sześciu latach życia z nią i badania środowiska, doktor Boolittle nie ma pewności co do jej tożsamości. Jedyną wskazówką jest jej zwierzak, Needles, który zawsze był przy niej, ale nie chce on ujawniać wszystkich faktów z jej życia. Wygląd Jane jest dziewczyną o długich czarnych włosach z różowymi pasemkami, które dziewczyna upina najczęściej w wysoką kitkę. Grzywka dziewczyny jest natomiast zaczesana na tył głowy. Skóra Jane jest lekko fioletowa, a jej oczy – błękitne. Brwi dziewczyny są prawie niewidoczne, gdyż fioletowe. Pod oczami Jane znajdują się liczne, żółte kropki. Nie wiadomo jednak czy jest to makijaż, czy tatuaże. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Jane jest córką doktora Boolittle. Jest to parodia Doktora Dolittle - głównego bohatera powieści dla dzieci Hugha Loftinga. Doktor John Dolittle jest lekarzem, który mieszka w Puddleby nad rzeką Marsh. Pewnego dnia, jego papuga - Polinezja, uczy go języka zwierząt. Od tej pory zostaje weterynarzem. Jest bardzo surowy, kiedy zwierzęta są źle traktowane. W czasie, gdy rozpoczyna się akcja pierwszego tomu, ma prawdopodobnie trzydzieści kilka lat. Opisywany jest jako mężczyzna niewielkiego wzrostu, krępy, ale przy tym sprawny i silny fizycznie. Nigdy nie był żonaty i poza siostrą, która pojawia się w książkach sporadycznie, nie ma krewnych. Akcja powieści dzieje się w pierwszej połowie XIX wieku. Autor nie lokalizuje jej dokładnie: książki powstawały po I wojnie światowej, a na początku pierwszego tomu cyklu autor użył określenia czasu "kiedy wasi dziadkowie byli jeszcze małymi dziećmi". O czasie akcji świadczy opis otoczenia (statki są wyłącznie żaglowe, nie ma jeszcze pociągów, podróżuje się tylko dyliżansami). W Polsce czasem zarówno imię postaci jak i nazwa serii tłumaczone są jako "Doktor Nieboli". Zdolności *'Komunikacja ze zwierzętami' - przez to, że Jane jest nawiązaniem do doktora Dolittle potrafi rozmawiać z każdym rodzajem zwierząt. To właśnie pupilki uczniów Monster High stały się jej pierwszymi przyjaciółmi po przybyciu do szkoły. Umiejętności *'Ukrywanie' - Jane żyjąc w dżungli doskonale opanowała umiejętność ukrywania się w różnych miejscach. Początkowo wykorzystywała to, aby unikać potworów z Monster High. *'Zielarstwo' - Żyjąc w dziczy Jane poznała właściwości wielu ziół i potrafi wykorzystywać niektóre z nich do leczenia. Relacje Rodzina Jane jest córką doktora Boolittle. Przyjaciółką ojca dziewczyny jest także Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka. To właśnie ona zaproponowała, by Jane uczyła się w Monster High. Przyjaciele Początkowo, Jane przyjaźniła się z każdym zwierzęciem, które potrzebowało jej pomocy. Po rozpoczęciu nauki w Monster High, dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Gildą Goldstag. Miłość Nie wiadomo nic o relacjach miłosnych dziewczyny. Zwierzę left|80px Zwierzakiem Jane jest leniwiec o imieniu Needles. Ma on tendencję to zaklinowywania się w różnych miejscach, przez co Jane zmuszona jest do przypominania mu, żeby uważał na siebie. Lalki Signature - pojedyncze lalki Jane_Boolittle.jpg|Lalka Jane_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Signature - pojedyncze lalki' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BJF62 W tej serii głowę Jane zdobi różowa tiara z dwoma ptasimi ptasimi piórami oraz logiem Monster High. Uszy lalki przebite są niebieskimi kolczykami w kształcie ptasiego pazura. Szyję dziewczyny zdobią dwa niebieskie i jeden różowy naszyjnik, które są ciasno oplecione wokół niej oraz dłuższy, różowy. Jane ubrana jest w fioletową bluzkę z niebieskim wzorkiem przedstawiającym las, której rękawy przypominają ptasie pióra. Bluzka jest ucięta, a spod niej wystaje druga, różowa koszulka. Na prawym nadgarstku lalki znajduje się czarna bransoletka, a na jej lewej dłoni – dłuższa, również czarna. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również czarne rybaczki, na której widnieje morska, prześwitująca spódniczka oraz czarny pasek z czerwonymi elementami. Buty Jane to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie, których rzemyki sięgają łydek Jane. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna, marszczona torebka z niebieską rączką i ptasim piórem tego samego koloru, czarna laska z logiem Monster High i niebieskim piórem, a także zwierzak lalki – leniwiec Needles. Gloom and Bloom Jane_GaB_doll.jpg|Lalka Jane_GaB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDC05 * Numer modelu: CDC06 W tej serii włosy Jane są wyprostowane i sięgające bioder. Jej grzywka ułożona jest po prawej stronie głowy. Co więcej, część włosów dziewczyny zaczesana jest do tyłu. Przymocowano również do niej czerwoną spinkę w kształcie kwiatu. Uszy lalki przebite są błękitnymi kolczykami w kształcie piór. Jane ubrana jest w czerwoną bluzkę z długim rękawem. Ich końce obszyte są czarną siateczką, natomiast do kołnierza ubrania doszyto futerko tego samego koloru oraz plastikową czaszkę. Całość ozdobiona jest czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym kwiaty. Dziewczyna ma także na sobie sukienkę tego samego koloru. Wykonana jest ona z futra i sięga ona do połowy uda. Całość przepasana jest niebieskim paskiem z czaszką. Na lewym nadgarstku Jane widnieje bransoletka tego samego koloru wykonana z koralików. Jej buty są granatowe, z odkrytymi palcami i wiązane rzemykami. Przytwierdzono do nich również duży, czerwony kwiat. Do lalki dołączona jest granatowa łopatka, niebieskie kwiaty w fioletowej donicy oraz pamiętnik. Ghouls' Getaway Jane GG doll.jpg|Lalka Jane GG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghouls' Getaway' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Jane są niebieskie i proste. Jej grzywka została zaczesana do tyłu i związana w wysoką, krótką kitkę. Oplata ją żółta ozdoba. Uszy są przebite turkusowymi kolczykami z kółek i czaszek. Na szyi ma rozłożysty, żółty kołnierz zrobiony z kości i liści. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową, wzorzystą sukienkę bez ramiączek i turkusowy pasek z czaszką i piórami. Na rękach ma bransoletki: jedną żółtą i drugą turkusową. Buty dziewczyny mają ten sam kolor co pasek. Są to sandały na koturnie. Meta timeline * 6 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Jane Boolittle. * 17 lipca 2013: Pierwsza lalka Jane została pokazana na SDCCI 2013. * 19 lipca 2013: Tożsamość Jane została potwierdzona na oficjalnym koncie MH na Facebooku. * listopad 2013: Pierwsza lalka Jane zostaje wydana w ramach serii Signature - pojedyncze lalki. * listopad 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika dziewczyny zostają ujawnione. * 21 listopada 2013: Jane pojawia się w webisodzie Kto to taki?. en:Jane Boolittle Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Doktor Boolittle Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Signature - pojedyncze lalki Kategoria:Gloom and Bloom Kategoria:Ghouls' Getaway Kategoria:Jane Boolittle